The pain of wisdom teeth
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase is terrified when his dentist tells him he has to get his wisdom teeth removed. And Bree and Adam aren't helping his worries. Rated K plus.
**Hello and welcome to my longest one shot! I do not own Lab rats, Wall-E or ANT farm. Or otherwise, ANT farm would still be going, Chase would get injured more and have a girlfriend and Selena Gomez would guest star in both. But how about you stop listening to my rambles and you read the story? See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 1.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

As I drove Chase to the dentist office, I remembered what they had told me but not him that last time we were there.

"Then next time you bring him, we need to do a X-ray to look at his wisdom teeth."

Adam and Bree had already gotten theirs taken out, but Chase always has over exaggerated about this kinda thing. I was hoping that he wouldn't, but I already knew he would. I pulled into the parking lot and Chase realized we were there. He grabbed the book he was reading and we walked into the building. After I verified his appointment at the front desk, I looked over to see that he was absorbed in his book. I picked up my tablet and started using the WiFi in the dentist building to do some work. Then they called Chase back. He put down his book and followed the nurse to one of the rooms. I continued working while waiting on Chase to come back.

-Time skip-

"Donald Davenport?" The nurse asked.

I put down my tablet and went over to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Remember what we told you the last time Chase was here?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, he needs his wisdom teeth removed. You should probably talk to the dentist about that. He is looking at Chase right now." The nurse explained as she lead me to the room where Chase was.

I sat down in a chair and Chase tried to great me, but the tools in his mouth made it impossible for him to speak. After a few minutes the dentist took the tools out of his mouth and showed us the X-ray of his wisdom teeth.

"Is that...my wisdom teeth?" Chase asked as he looked at the X-ray in disbelief.

"Yes. Your gonna have to get them removed. You will be getting this done at a oral surgeon's office." The dentist explained.

I could tell that Chase was already starting to freak out.

"Do you know when exactly?" I asked.

"Well, the sooner, the better. You should probably go ahead and schedule it after you get home." The dentist explained.

"Alright." I said.

The dentist left the room and the nurse took the paper towel thingy off of his neck. Chase stood up and we walked back into the waiting room. He grabbed his book while I started talking to the receptionist to get a school note for Chase. She handed it to me along with a few pamphlets on wisdom teeth.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up my tablet and left the building.

Chase got into the passenger seat and I got in the driver's. After I had pulled out, Chase started talking.

"Why are they doing this?" Chase asked.

"Because. If you get them out now, it won't cause problems later." I said while focused on the road.

"How long will it take?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." I replied as I turned into the road leading to the high school.

"How long will it take for me to recover?" Chase asked.

"Maybe you should ask Adam and Bree. They got theirs out and they probably remember it better. Just relax." I said as I pulled into the school parking lot.

I pulled out the school note and told him to hand it to Principal Perry.

"You know she will give me detention anyway." Chase said.

"If she does, then I will bribe her to get you out. See you later." I said as I prepared to leave.

Chase just closed the door and started walking to the school building. I pulled out of the parking lot and got ready to tell Tasha about Chase.

After school.

Chase's POV.

After we got home from school, Adam, Bree and Leo would not quit pestering me about my appointment! I didn't want to tell them about what the dentist said, so I just tried to ignore them, and they finally left when Tasha called them. I went down to the lab to continue reading my book when I saw a few pamphlets about wisdom teeth on the cyber desk. I can't escape them! I decided that instead of ripping them to shreds and throwing them away, that I would just move them over to Leo's mission specialist desk. After I moved them, I laid my book out on the cyber desk and continued reading it when Adam, Bree and Leo came down to the lab.

"Hey guys." I said as I continued reading my book.

Lei went over to his desk and saw the pamphlets.

"Um, why are there pamphlets about wisdom teeth on my desk?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." I lied as I pretended to be completely absorbed in my book.

"Wait. Chase?" Adam asked.

"Yes?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Did the dentist say you have to get your wisdom teeth taken out?" Bree asked.

"Maybe..." I trailed off as I closed my book.

"You totally do!" Leo exclaimed.

"Chase. It's not that bad." Adam said as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. All they do is cut your gums open and maybe cut the tooth up before they remove it." Bree said.

I fell out of my chair and onto the hard lab floor.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. They had to do that to Adam and I, so they will probably have to do the same to you. Plus Adam's were so bad that he had to get stitches in one of the incisions." Bree said.

"Aww, is Chasey scared?" Adam mocked as he noticed I was shaking.

"No. I'm just cold." I lied as I rubbed my bare arms witch were a little cold.

"That is true, it is always cold in here." Bree said.

Then I heard Tasha yell dinner. We all got into the elevator and sat down at the table for dinner. Steak and mashed potatoes. We were all eating silently when Tasha asked Mr. Davenport a question.

"Did you set up Chase's appointment?" She asked.

"Yeah. Two weeks from tomorrow." Mr. Davenport replied.

"Alright. Adam, pass the mashed potatoes." Tasha said.

Adam moved for about two seconds from eating disgustingly to hand our step mom the mashed potatoes, then continued to eat like a five year old. I was picking at my food. Even though I was hungry and I loved steak, who doesn't with the exception of vegetarians and vegans, I was still a bit freaked out. I did not want my wisdom teeth pulled now, or ever. Tasha noticed that I wasn't eating.

"Honey are you ok?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said as I poked my potatoes and avoiding eye contact with her.

I knew that if I made eye contact with her, I would lose it in front of my family. I may be the youngest with the exception of Leo, but I was not about to admit that I was terrified over getting teeth pulled out. It just seemed wimpy.

"You sure?" Tasha asked.

I was about to answer, when Adam had to make a comment.

"Are you scared of getting your teeth getting taken out?" Adam mocked.

And that was the breaking point. I left the table and stormed off to the bedroom that Bree used when she wanted to be away from Adam and I. Tears started flowing out of my eyes when I decided to use my super hearing to listen to what was going on at the table.

"Adam, why would you do that?" I heard Mr. Davenport demand.

"I was just kidding, I didn't expect that to happen." Adam defended.

"You know that he over exaggerates about this kinda thing! I could tell that he was freaking out in the dentist office!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"It was just a joke Mr. Davenport." I heard Bree say.

"Well your brother didn't think it was funny. If anything you scared him more." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Why is he scared of this kinda thing Big D?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. It may just be instinct for him." Mr. Davenport said.

"Honey, maybe you should check on him." Tasha suggested.

"I will after dinner." Mr. Davenport said.

"Good." Tasha said.

I turned off my hearing after that and started cleaning up in the bathroom. After I was done, I decided to go back downstairs.

"Honey are you ok?" Tasha asked as I sat down.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said with a fake smile as I started eating my dinner.

Bree's POV.

My brother was scared of having his wisdom teeth taken out! I could have a ton of fun with this! I looked over at Adam and whispered in his ear if he wanted to prank Chase. Adam nodded with a grin on his face. After dinner, Adam and I got ready for the prank. I found Mr. Davenport's cyber mask and cloak so one if us would look like Mr Davenport and tell Chase that the appointment had to be done early, but first, we needed more info on wisdom teeth removal. I went over to the computer and typed wisdom teeth removal into the search engine and after hours of searching, I finally found a reliable site. After reading it carefully and writing down the important stuff to scare Chase in my notebook, I deleted the history so no one would find out. Then we went upstairs to see Chase and Leo watching Spider-Man on the TV while doing homework. How could those two multi task like that?

"Hey Chase? Can Adam and I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure. Leo, tell me what happened when I get back." Chase said as he closed his folder and followed Adam and I to the lab.

"So what did you guys need to tell me?" Chase asked.

"Look. We're really sorry that we were teasing you about your wisdom teeth. If you want, I can help you find a reliable source so you can read about it before you go." I offered.

"Um. No thanks. I'd rather have someone tell me who has had there's taken out." Chase said as I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Well, do you want Adam or me to tell you?" I asked, even though I kinda knew that he would choose me.

"With all due respect Adam, I'd rather have Bree tell me." Chase said.

"Eh. I don't mind." Adam said as he left the lab.

Chase looked at Adam weirdly, then we sat down on the stools near the cyber desk.

"I don't remember much, all I can remember is all the sharp and pointy things they used to get them out. Like the needles and the drills and the pliers. The pliers were the worst part. All that they were content on were ripping out my teeth." I said, even thought I had been asleep during my whole appointment and I was just telling him the stuff I found on the internet.

Chase started shaking in fear. I may have gone a bit overboard.

"But don't worry. As long as you don't eat hard food for awhile and keep up on the pain meds, you should be fine." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Ok." Chase said, but it almost sounded like a whisper.

"You should probably keep working on homework and watching Spider-Man." I told him.

"Alright." Chase said as he went upstairs, still a little freaked out.

That may have been a bad idea. Adam came back downstairs and asked if we were gonna go ahead with our prank.

"You can do it, but I think I scared him way too much. I'm done." I said as I went upstairs.

"Alright." Adam said.

I knew that he couldn't pull this off without someone else. So Chase would be fine. Or so I thought.

Next morning.

Adam's POV.

I decided to wake up early with Chase to do this prank. That way I couldn't get in trouble. I went upstairs to put on the cyber mask and came back down in the cyber mask before Chase could get his breakfast.

"Chase. I need to tell you something, but I need to tell you before you get breakfast." I said as we sat down on the couch.

"What?" Chase asked.

"You have to get your wisdom teeth out today. They are worse then they originally thought." I lied, seeing the sweat on Chase's forehead starting to form.

"How...how bad?" Chase asked as he started shaking.

"So bad that you completely fell for it!" I yelled as I turned off the cyber mask.

Chase looked at me in shock for a second, then slapped me in the shoulder really hard.

"Ow. Why did you do that?" I demanded.

"Why did you scare me like that?!" Chase yelled.

"Calm down dude." I said while trying to calm him down.

"Sorry. I'm just really freaked out." Chase apologized.

"Why is this scaring you so much? I asked.

"I don't know. It just is." Chase admitted.

"It is really not that bad. What Bree was telling you she got off the internet. She was asleep through her's. I was semi awake. I don't know what they will do with you, but they will numb your mouth so you can't feel it, alright?" I asked.

"Alright." Chase said.

"Tell you what, if Mr. Davenport lets me, I'll come with you guys. Alright?" I asked.

"Ok." Chase said.

"We should probably get breakfast and get ready for school." I said as I looked over at the clock.

"Yeah." Chase said as he grabbed the cereal box that I forgot I was holding out of my hand.

I saw Bree and Leo get up, already ready and we went to school.

Two weeks later.

(A/N, sorry for the big time skip, I can't think of what should happen in that time space.)

Chase's POV.

It was right before lunch when Mr. Davenport picked me up from school to get my wisdom teeth taken out. I had to skip breakfast, so I was starving. He told Adam that he had to stay in school instead of come with me, but Tasha and Mr. Davenport were there. I was still freaking out about it, but I was definitely a bit more calm then when Bree and Adam freaked me out. We pulled into the parking lot of the oral surgeon's office and we walked in. After Mr. Davenport talked to the receptionist to verify the appointment, he came over and sat down by me. After a few minutes of waiting, I was called back. Mr. Davenport came with me. After the nurse asked a few questions, a different nurse asked Mr. Davenport to follow her to a different room and I was alone with the first nurse.

"Honey, you're gonna be a little out of it for awhile, you'll still be awake, but you won't remember much. Alright?" The nurse asked.

I nodded and winced as she put the IV into my vain. I almost immediately started getting loopy and dizzy. Then I saw a blurred shape sit down above my head. After that, I didn't remember what happened. I felt really weird, probably a result of the laughing gas. I started talking, but I don't know what I said. I heard people laughing and someone helping me stand up and guiding me to a small bed of some sort. After they made sure I was comfy, the person left. I still couldn't think straight, but I could acknowledge what was going on and what people were saying. I saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha come in the room. Tasha was stroking my hair and Mr. Davenport was talking to me.

"How are you feeling Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Tired." I mumbled through the gauze in my mouth.

I heard Mr. Davenport chuckle a bit and I saw Tasha smile. Then the nurse came over and helped me sit up. After Mr. Davenport and Tasha were talking to me and I tried to reply, but it was very hard to speak, the nurse helped me stand up and we started walking to the car. After the nurse made sure I was settled, she went back into the building. I felt the car pulling out of the parking lot and then I started drifting off. I felt someone shaking me slightly and I realized that we were home. Mr. Davenport came over to my door and helped me out of the car. We started walking up the driveway and Tasha opened the door for us. I saw Adam, Bree and Leo sitting on the couch, then they saw me. They all hugged me and I hugged them back, then Tasha helped me lay down on the couch. I was still really tired. I heard Bree say.

"Did Chase say anything while he was loopy from the laughing gas?"

"Yeah. But, I don't wanna embarrass him, so I'm not gonna tell you." Mr. Davenport said.

Tasha came over to me and took the gauze out of my mouth witch grossed everyone out, and let me get some water before she put in the clean gauze. Then I could tell the pain meds were wearing off, because my mouth was in extreme pain. I groaned and Tasha seemed to understand as she handed me some Tylenol.

"Thanks." I said through the gauze.

"Your welcome sweetie." Tasha smiled as she stood up.

Adam and Leo sat down beside me on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie Chase?" Leo asked.

I was really tired, but I knew that if I got tired during the movie, it wouldn't matter, so I nodded. Leo picked up the amazing Spider-Man movie and put it into the blue-ray player. Adam grabbed popcorn for him and Leo, then he realized I was sitting right there.

"Sorry Chase." Adam said as he put some if the popcorn in his mouth.

"It's ok." I mumbled through the gauze.

Tasha came over and asked if I was hungry, and I was starving so I said yes.

"What do you want to eat?" Tasha asked.

"Ice cream." I said through the gauze.

Tasha smiled and brought me a bowl of strawberry ice cream from the freezer. After she took out the gauze so I could eat, she let us watch our movie.

Next day.

I was still sleeping when I felt someone shaking me hard and sitting on my legs. I opened my eyes to see Adam.

"Leave me alone." I muttered as I put the pillow I had been laying on over my face. The bleeding had almost stopped completely, so Tasha didn't see the reason to make me have gauze in my mouth all the time, but it was still hard to talk.

"But I wanna play bionic brother toss." Adam pouted.

"No." I whined as I pressed the pillow down harder on my face.

I heard someone come out of the elevator and say.

"Adam! Leave him alone!" I heard Bree's voice say.

Bree to the rescue! Adam got off of me and started to beg Bree to let him play bionic brother toss with me. I took the pillow off my face.

"Adam no. He had surgery yesterday and I can tell that he would rather be asleep then flying through the air, courtesy of you." Bree said as she poked Adam in the chest.

"Fine." Adam groaned.

Then Tasha came in the house holding the groceries.

"Yes!" Adam yelled.

Then he pulled out some pudding cups.

"This is what I like about you Tasha, you always know what I want, even when I don't tell you." Adam said.

"Those are for Chase." Tasha said as she pulled the pudding cups out of Adam's hands.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because he can't eat hard food." Tasha explained as she put the pudding in the cabinet.

"Oh I forgot." Adam said.

"Yeah, cause I'm laying on the couch for no reason." I tried to say correctly, but I couldn't speak right.

"What did you say Chase?" Adam mocked.

"Go away." I whined as I grabbed the pillow again.

"Adam, let him rest." I heard Tasha say.

"Tasha, can I have some more pain meds?" I asked, but it sounded weird. Luckily Tasha was fluent in mumbling.

"Sure sweetie. Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"That pudding sounds amazing." I said as I sat up slowly.

I saw her grab the pain meds, a glass of water and a chocolate pudding cup, put them on a tray and she brought it over to me.

"There you go sweetheart." Tasha smiled as she ruffled my hair.

Then Adam, Bree and Leo ran through the living room and to the elevator.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"A mission." Adam said.

"Wait for me." I said, trying to get up, only for Tasha to pull me back down.

"Tasha! I have to help them!" I tried to yell, but I ended up partly yelling and partly mumbling.

"No. You need to rest. You just had surgery yesterday." Tasha explained.

"Fine." I groaned in surrender. I was just to tired to argue anymore.

After I had finished my pudding, I turned on Wall-E and settled into the pillows. I really liked this movie. My favorite part was where the steering wheel and the captain were fighting. I like action. I also like near the end where the captain yells. "I don't wanna survive! I wanna live!" Even though those meant the same thing, I still laughed every time. About halfway through, I started drifting off. I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up again, I saw Adam and Bree crowded over me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded while mumbling.

"Adam wants the remote, I wanna watch you guys go at it." Bree explained.

I handed Adam the remote without a struggle, much to Bree's disappointment, and we ended up watching a Disney channel show called ANT farm about these kids with advanced natural talents. My favorite was immediately Olive, don't hate on me for liking a girl, she was smart, like myself. I bet Bree's favorite was Lexi, the annoying cheerleader who wasn't technically a ANT. Adam's favorite was probably Angus, Paisley or Fletcher. I couldn't tell. The episode was where they went to the Australian outback to find Fletcher after he wanted to prove that he was manly. The guest character was named Tasmanian Neville, even though his real name was Barry Fegunbalm. The guy kinda looked like me, but he was from Australia. Stupid guy got on my nerves. He didn't even know what a emu was! I had to keep myself from yelling at him a ton, especially when he called the emus mumus. Finally it was over. I went back to sleep after that.

Four weeks later.

(A/N again sorry about the big time skips!)

I was finally back to normal! I still couldn't eat rock candy, but Adam had his birthday party last night and I was able to eat the pizza! It was awesome! After four weeks if eating soft and semi soft foods, I was able to eat and I was able to without having to take nasty pain meds. Anyway, for Adam's birthday, we had a full blown bash. It started with the actual party, cake, ice cream, presents, food, friends, all that stuff, then after his friends left, we all watched Adam's favorite movie, Godzilla. Mr. Davenport made me promise not to criticize the movie though. But it was a very fun night. Anyway, after the movie and everyone was going to bed, Adam and I were still talking.

"So are you happy that you were able to eat the pizza tonight?" Adam asked.

"I am so happy!" I exclaimed, then realized that it was ten at night, witch made Adam and I burst out laughing.

Then Tasha came downstairs.

"Adam, Chase, what are you doing up?" Tasha asked.

"Just talking." Adam said as we regained our dignity.

"You can talk tomorrow. Go to bed you two." Tasha said as she shooed us the the elevator.

Adam and I went to the elevator together, and I was so glad that if I ever had to go through something like that again, I had my entire family to help me through it.

The end.

 **So my friends Aliqueen16 and Awkwardgirl05 may have rubbed off on me a bit with the ANT farm, but I have loved the show for years. For those who don't know, Tasmanian Neville was played the fabulous Billy Unger. So check out that episode!**

 **Anyway, I wrote this basically to comfort myself cause my dentist said I am probably gonna have to get mine taken out soon. Not to happy, but I got this idea so...**

 **Anyway, vote on my poll and check out my other stories!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
